Nalyd Renrut's Sixth Camp
Here it is, the epic sixth camp. Sign-up. That's about it. This camp will have LOTS of roleplay challenges! Contestants Dominating Adventurers #Ben-betthegame #Chimmy-Insane Shadow-obsessed pyro girl-chimchar 2356025 #CK11 - the strategist wannabe - COKEMAN11 #Cody-betthegame #Courtney - the best CIT ever - COKEMAN11 #Ethan- the weirdo- YoshiPerson #Geoff- Tie Dye 0126 #Izzy - the psycho maniac - Turner Tang #Lexi- the spoiled princess- Anonymous #Lindsay-chimchar 2356025 #James-The comedian-Tdafan123 #Nalyd - the cut-throat strategist - Nalyd Renrut #Noah- The Schemer- Yoshi Person #Scotty-the tall antagonist-Green Magic01 #Tye- Hippie/evil strategist, etc- Tie Dye 0126 #Joe-the short antagonist-KoopaKidJr. Conquering Explorers #Alejandro-Green Magic01 #Archie - The high energy athlete - Turnertang #Damian- The genius/strategist- Yoshi Person #Duncan-Green Magic01 #Ezekiel-betthegame #Harold - the geek with mad skillz - Nalyd Renrut #Heather- you already know who she is- Anonymous #Jake-Extremely modest guy who doesn't know a fraggle about his extremely good looks-chimchar 2356025 #Kathie - Naly's number one fan - Nalyd Renrut #Leshawna - The sassy sista - Turnertang #Samantha- Sweet, preppy-ish girl- Tie Dye 0126 #Sheep - A sheep that can talk - COKEMAN11 #Tessie- the sweet country girl- Anonymous #Trent-Musician-Tdafan123 #Trevor-Prankster-Tdafan123 #Tajio-the loud guy-KoopaKidJr. Eliminated Elimination Table Day One Chat Chris: Welcome to the show. Both teams must go to their respective campsites and cannot contact each other in anyway unless stated other wise. Dominating Adventurers (1) Nalyd: Well, this should be fun. Lexi: (Rolls eyes.) Yeah. Nalyd: Why the sarcasm? Chimmy:OMG THIS IS GONNA BE SO FUN! I tried to get Monica in, but she didn't meet the height requirment...(XD) Nalyd: That's a real bummer Chimmy... (CONF) Nalyd: Chimmy will probably be an easy to persuade alliance member. But if I have any experience dealign with girls like that, and I do (Sunshine reference XD), they need to be approached calmly and at the right time. Chimmy:I know! I just hope I can make it far, though! Chimmy:(CONF) I'm not gonna be easily swayed into alliances! I'm going all out right from the beginning! Nalyd: I guess we'll see. (CONF) Nalyd: My therapist told me its bad for me to be so wrapped up in the game, but I can't help it! This is what I live for! Chimmy:So...I'M PYRO!! WANNA SEE ME BURN STUFFS? *eye twitches* (I guess I'm taking over the role of Sunshine in this camp...sorta...or at least until/if she returns...) Nalyd: Great idea. We're gonna need somebody who can make fire. Chimmy:YAY!! *accidentaly sets Nalyd's hoodie on fire* (XD) Nalyd: *screams, throws hoodie on ground and stomps out fire* I'm having terrible flashbacks right now... (XD, the new Sunshine has been crowned! Don't worry real Sunshine, she's not a replacement.) Chimmy:*gaspeth* OMG! It's...THE TEN PACK!!! *hears loud snapping noise* (XD) (CONF) Nalyd: Don't worry Ravi. The fire left me completely unharmed. It takes a lot more than a little third degree burn to hurt Nalyd Sherbert Renrut! *flashback of all the horrible things that have happened to him over the past couple seasons* A lot more. (LOL, Chimmy, XD) Nalyd: *puts hoodie back on* Camera man: Thank you! Nalyd: Forget you! *to Chimmy* Please don't set me on fire.... Chimmy:OK! *randomly sets the Pink Panther on fire* (XD, my brother's watching old cartoons...) Authorities: *arrest Chimmy for setting a rare animal on fire* Nalyd: Better her than me... Authorities: *arrest Nalyd Renrut for a long list of felonies* *bring them both back to go arrest Weird Al and Nanny Renrut* Chimmy:*points to random area* HEY LOOK, WEIRD AL! *while authorities are ditracted, escapes with Nalyd* Do you feel like you've forgotten something? Lexi: Yes, you did. You're dignity. Nalyd: *to Chimmy* I don't think so. *to Lexi* Looks like we've found this season's ray of sunshine... Usually its Sunshine, ironically... Lexi: That's what people tell me. (Tussles her hair.) Chimmy:OK, then! I know I didn't forget anything! Nalyd's Hoodie:*is still being carried away by the authorities* (XD) Nalyd: *kung fu attacks the authorities and takes hoodie back* Chimmy:So...*daydreams about Shadow, 5 minutes later is making out with pillow* (XD) Lexi: This is going to be a long summer. Chimmy:*still making out with pillow* Yes, Shadow, I would love a day at the beach... Conquering Explorers (1) (CONF) Harold: I know with my skills, the team will be begging me to be captain. Kathie: *cries* Tessie: What's the matter, hon? Kathie: I can't be on the same team as my idol! Harold: Deducting by her grey hoodie, blue jeans, brown hair, and pale complexion, I'd say thats Nalyd. Kathie: You are unworthy to say his name! (I heart me XD) Jake:So...I'm Jake! (I origanally chose Monica, but I decided to use one of my lesser-known characters. And so I'd get off my lazy butt and actually draw him...XD) Harold: I'm Harold. And you can call me... Harold. Jake:Hi, you seem nice! So...*looks at Sammie, stares* Who is the beauty over there? Harold: I dunno. Go talk to her. Jake: I don't know, dude...what if she doesn't like me? I mean, come on, look at me! She wouldn't like this! Harold: See that cutie over there? *points at LeShawna* She likes me! I bet you'll do fine! Other wise you'll eventually muster up the courage to talk to her, you'll call her big and loud, she'll hit you with a dodge ball, then the two of you will kiss after you're eliminated and she'll dump you on TV... Or something like that. (XD) Jake:I still don't know...I'm not hot or cool or good at anything! Kathie: *screams* THE HOODIE!!!!!! IT BE BURNING!!!!!!!!! Harold: I don't know how to help you then, dude. Sorry... (Jake/Chimmy:Aw, you were supposed to stare at the incredibly hot Jake! DX. XD) Tessie: Shucks, Jake, you just gotta muster up some courage and talk to this girl. Jake:I know...*sigh*...but every time I ask a girl out that I really like back home...she says nothing at all...I wonder why? *shirt falls off as he turns to the group* (XD) Heather: Oh, I think I know why. They're just spellbound by your rugged good looks! Heather: (CONF) I've never seen this boy before, so he doesn't know about, well, me, and he's insecure! It's like a dream come true!! He's the perfect boy to rope into an alliance. Kathie: So beautiful.... Harold: What about Nalyd? Kathie: Whats a Nalyd?... Heather: A Nalyd is a manipulative, lying, conniving, jerk!! I'm so relieved that we aren't on the same team for like the billionth time in a row! Jake:*looks at Heather* Oh, I know you! You're Heather, from TDI. That's my favorite show! Heather: Were you a fan of mine? Heather: (CONF) He must've been. Who couldn't be? Jake:Actually, you were my second least favorite character...sorry...but at least you aren't totally at the bottom! Harold: Who was your least favorite? Duncan? Kathie: Heather, Nalyd is awesome! And he beat you all the time! Jake: My least favorite was Ezekiel... Heather: (Mocking Kathie in the confessional.) He beat you all the time! Heather: Hey, Harold! How's my favorite boy? Heather: (CONF) The alliance with Jake won't work out. Harold is probably just as desperate. Jake:You know what? I'm gonna do it! *takes one step towards Sammy, steps back* I can't do this! (XD) James:Hi Challenge One (Both teams come down, there is a huge cliff in the middle of the challenge field) Chris: Whichever team has the most people jump off the cliff and into the pool of the water below win immunity! And you have to jump from the top. (Everyone is at the top of the cliff in their bathing suits) Nalyd: Who wants to go first? Lexi: Ugh, no way! Chimmy:Ooh! ME! *jumps off cliff, pyros some of the water below into steam, which breaks her fall at the last second, lands in the water* THAT WAS AWESOME!! YAY!!! Ben and Cody: Here we go Harold: Here I go! *charges, but bumps into Nalyd pushing him over the edge, both fall* My final words are "I hate Duncan!" Nalyd: My final words are "I hate my mother!" Kathie: Nalyd, I'm coming! *jumps after them* My final words are "I love Nalyd!" *all three land in the pool* Chris: Two points for the Adventurers, and two for the explorers! Tessie: Yee-haw!! (Jumps off of the cliff and lands in the safe zone.) Heather: No way. Jake:...what the heck, I have nothing important in my life at all anyways...*jumps, , lands safely, shakes the water from his hair, while all the girls fawn over him* Lexi: Someone is going to have to give any kind of legit reason for me to jump. Lindsay:*points to Jake* (XD) Chris: Two points for Adventurers, four for Explorers! Lexi: I said a legit rea... (Turns and sees Jake; drools a little; jumps and lands next to him.) Chris 3 for the adventurers, 4 for the explorers. You know what.. First team to ten people wins! Lindsay:Yay! *randomly pushes Heather off the cliff* Cody: lets go adventurers Noah: *puts on water wings* Woo hoo. Am I sopposed to be exited? (XD) *jumps in* Ethan: JERONIMOOOOOOOO!!!!! *Jumps in* Cody: Hey Nalyd me, you and Ethan should have an alliance Ethan: *gets out of water with a shark on his butt* I'm game! Sure!!!*amacks shark and it goes back into the water* Noah: Can I join too? Damian: *jumps and lands on his groin on a rock in the water* Everyone: oooooooo! That's gotta hurt! (XD) Lindsay:Ooh, fishies! *jumps, lands in water* Oh no! My shoes! *screams, runs out of water* Geoff: WOO-HOO! *jumps in* Tye: Geoff has the right spirit, guys, let's go! *jumps* Sammy: I... I can't do it. *sees Jake* Ok, maybe I can. *jumps, lands on top of him* OMG JAKE! are you ok??? (XD) Jake:I-I-*sees that their hands are touching, blushes* I am now... Damian: (in high voice from the "impact") Can somebody direct me to the first aid tent??? Everyone: *bursts out laughing* Chimmy:Don't laugh! He's hurt! *chuckles* OOK, I can't help it. *bursts out laughing* (XD) Nalyd: *flash back of similar things happening to him* Ouch, dude. Chris: The current score is seven for the Adventurers, and seven for the Explorers! Who will win???? Jake:*is still blushing from Sammy, looks up* Come on, guys! Ezekiel: Who wins, eh? Flapjack: *Randomly appears* ADVENTURE!!!! *Shark eats him* Damian: O.o Ethan: O.o Noah: *reads book and pretends nothing happened* Jake:Um...what the heck? Damian: Oh HEA-THER!!! I want to join an ALLI-ANCE!!! But we gotta be equal 'cause I saw whatcha did to Beth and Lindsay on TV. SHAME!!!! Chimmy:THE LLAMAS MURDERED MR.FLOPPYTON! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! (XD) Ben: Who won Sammy: OMIGOSH Jake! I saw that kid get eaten, it's Jaws! *clings tightly to Jake* (XD) Ben: god just someone jump already *Ezekiel jumps* Jaws: Mmm! Good eats! *sees Ezekiel falling* I WANT SECONDS!!! *eats Ezekiel* Ethan: O.O I'LL SAVE YOU!!!! *Puts Jaws in half nelson and he spits Flapjack and Ezikiel out* Flapjack: Thanks! FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ethan: ... Flapjck: *huggles Ethan* Ethan: WHERE'S CHUCK NORRIS WHEN YOU NEED HIM??????????!!!!!!!!!! (XD) *grabs random paddle and smacks Flapjack to who knows where* Jake:...hold me tighter... (XD) Heather: Not on your life, Damian. Damian: *smacks Heather on the head with a hammer* LOL I've always wanted to do that. Now... WHERE'S JUSTIN???!!! (XD) Sammy: OK! *holds Jake tighter* (XD) Heather: Like I would even consider an alliance with someone like you! Jake:TtHhAaTtSs NnIiCcEe...(XD) Damian: You're such a kidder, Heather! (FAIL XD) Tye: C'mon people, JUMP ALREADY! We don't want to have to vote someone off already! Sammy: You're so sweet, Jake, and cute. (lol, watch Damian go looking for Justin and mistake Jake for him) Jake:...thanks.... Jake:(CONF)Does...does Sammy really like me? Wow... (CONF) Sammy: I think Jake likes me! EEE! (XD) Damian: JUSTIN!!!!! *Hits Jake with his hammer* Oops, sorry Jake! Jake:...ow...